I won't say I'm in love
by jaequelin26
Summary: Regina does not want to accept that she is in love with the savior but a push from Snow brings Regina to a revaluation.


**_So this is my very first fanfic that I wrote and I am kinda nervous posting it but I hope you all enjoy.. :)_**

 ** _Based on Regina's point of view and Italics are her thoughts_**

 _'No this can't be...I can't be in love with the Savior! Nope, no way.'_

But looking at the savior across the diner (where she was in deep conversation with Hook which looked to be some kind of argument) from the bar where Regina was sitting drinking a scotch, her heart beating a thousand miles an hour as if its trying to run out of chest all the way towards Emma.

 _'of course that insipid pirate is here, why she puts with him I have no idea. She could do way better, he does not deserve her! Although I don't deserve her either..wait no I don't even want her.'_

While ranting in her head she doesn't notice someone sitting beside her until she hears a throat clear.

"You know if you keep staring you might be able to burn a hole eventually."

Regina looks over to a smirking Snow. She rolls her eyes while downing the rest of her scotch gesturing the bartender for another. "Snow I am really not in the mood for a speech and I have no idea what your implying. I was not staring... and if I was, I would gladly put a hole in the pirates head any day," Regina says biting back a laugh and taking another sip of her drink.

Snow looks at her again with a raised eyebrow that creepily looked a little like Regina's signature look. "Why don't you just tell Emma that your in love with her?"

At that statement Regina chokes on her drink and starts coughing uncontrollably,"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"Regina says in a whisper yell to her former nemesis. Her heart starts to beat faster and her face starting to pick up heat. _'I am not in love with Emma. I can't fall in love again especially with my sons birth mother.'_

"Your face is red Regina." Snow says with a snicker,"look I've seen these looks ever since Robin Hood left with his wife; maybe even before. My daughter might not be able to see it but she can barely register anything unless they pertain to food."

Regina scoffs,"even what you say is true she with captain guy-liner and seems pretty damn happy to me." Regina then takes a quick glance towards Emma again and quickly looks away noticing that Emma is looking right at Snow and her.

Snow rolls her eyes,"please you and I both know she can do way better than Killian; between you and me he's kind of a misogynistic ass."

Feeling the alcohol working its magic Regina lets out a laugh that she sure everybody in the diner can hear. She looks at Emma again to make sure she did not hear that but it seems Emma is to preoccupied in a heated discussion with the pirate to even notice. _'Hmm..it looks as if they are arguing and of course he's giving her the biggest puppy eyes. Please Emma do not fall for that trick. God she is so beautiful when shes angry..wait ugh. What is wrong with me?'_ Her mouth starts to feel like cotton and so she pours down the rest of her scotch while grabbing her jacket. "This was a nice..uh.. talk Snow but I can't be in love with..Emma. I just.."

Regina's last words where only a whisper but Snow caught them anyway,"she could never love me." Before Regina could leave Snow grabs her hands,"Regina you deserve all the love in the world, you both do and I believe you both can give that to each other."

"Who gives what to each other?"

Regina stiffens and her heart beat increases, _'that voice...please don't be who I think it is.. I haven't had enough to drink to deal with this.'_ To Regina's luck it's the one and only Emma Swan standing before her with a confused face and a small smile. Regina's face goes red and her eyes quickly move from Emma's lips to her eyes. "I..have to go!" Regina bolts out of there before she accidentally does something she desperately wants to happen but doesn't want to face the consequences.

Regina fumbles with her car keys and drops them,"dammit!" she places both hands on top of the car trying to regulate her breathing. _'Get a grip Regina! You can't say your in love because your not, you can't be!'_ But she starts to think about all the times Emma and her connected. Saving there son from Pan in Never-land while hes hugging them; the look that passed between them and even before that when Emma pushed her out of the way from the wraith. A passing memory fogs her brain and she remembers seeing Emma at King Midas ball. Emma in that red dress. She didn't know it then; believing Emma to be some Princess called Leia. Scoffing Regina says out loud, "Of course she would come up with a ludicrous name like that."

She smiles and laughs at some of the memories popping up in her head and then it hits her like a truck carrying a ton of bricks. She starts to panic and tears start to pool in her eyes. "I'm in love with Emma," Regina whispers to herself than she says a little louder,"Oh my god I'm in love with Emma." She starts to laugh but hears a gasp behind her and she freezes.

"So its true."

Regina slowly turns around and sees Emma looking at her with...was that adoration, confusion? Regina's mouth starts to open as if shes going to say something but the words wont come out but she finally says,"I wasn't supposed to say that out loud," she stutters out her cheeks slowly turning into a light shade of pink,"and..your not supposed to be out here. What are you stalking me now? I can't believe you right now..the audacity to sneak up behind me and not tell me your right behind me listening to every word! And what are you smirking at?" Regina huffs planting her hands on her hips.

Emma just smirks up at her and grabs Regina by her jacket,"I love you too." She whispers before kissing her. At first Regina tries to push Emma away but then she grabs onto her as if her life depended on it. They slowly get the feeling of their lips being on each others and then sensually their lips move together fitting perfectly as if they were the final puzzle piece that was needed. Emma moans at the taste of Regina's lips slightly tasting the liquor she just drank. This gives Regina access to push her tongue down Emma's' throat and the feeling is like nothing before. She can feel the love pouring through Emma's kiss and she puts the same amount of love into her kiss.

Regina abruptly pulls away and with a dazed look asks,"what about the pirate?"

Emma laughs and bumps their foreheads together,"What do you think we were arguing about in the diner? I told him I couldn't keep pretending with him because I was in love with someone else. He figured it out pretty quickly who it was and was not too happy." She laughs again,"I didn't want to break his heart but the heart wants what the heart wants and my heart belongs to you and only you, Regina."

Regina looks at her with watery eyes and pulls Emma into a long and loving kiss. "Oh Emma, I don't deserve you. How could you love somebody like me?"

Emma tilts Regina's chin and looks right into her eyes,"How could I not? Look at you, your beautiful and your heart is beautiful. Yes, you've done things in the past but your past made you who you are. Like my past made me who I am and it gave us our son."

"Oh I love you Emma..." Regina whispers to her and pulls her into another kiss.

While this is going on Snow just sips her tea looking out of the diner window just smiling. David comes out of the bathroom and sees Emma and Regina kissing. "Who said it first?"

"Regina." Snow replies.

"Dang it Emma. You couldn't do it first." David scowls but has a smile on his face while pulling out a twenty and handing it to Snow. Snow just smiles taking the twenty.

 **So there was that..I hope you all enjoy and I would love feedback and reviews. Thank you and hope you enjoyed this little one shot :)**


End file.
